Can I Get to Know You?
by MyOnly
Summary: You've had a crush on the blue-haired boy in your art class, yet never had the chance to get to know him. One day, you find out he lives next door and you start to get hopeful. Will he let you into his heart, or will you still be just another person passing by? GrimmjowxReader (WARNING: contains profanity, lemon, lime) Modern AU
1. Nervous

"You glanced over at him; he was in your art and P.E. class, yet you always saw him alone or angry about being forced in groups. His light blue hair stood out from a vast majority of the students, yet somehow it looked very good on him. You were a sophomore in High school, and he was a junior; though he was in your art class the previous year, you had never tried talking to him. Over the year of watching him you had developed a crush for the blue hair, blue eyed loner; you wanted to talk to him, but scared of his you were in P.E. class and you weren't athletic at all, but it was the last class of the day so that was good. The unit was tennis and each person was assigned a partner by the instructor.

"(Y/N) and Grimmjow, court four." The female teacher called out to you. Your body trembled a bit and you felt lightheaded; stumbling over to your court, you almost tripped over your own shoe. He looked down at you, he was very tall, about six feet; you could see his muscular chest through his dark grey shirt.

"H-hi.. my name is (Y/N)." Your shoulder length (H/C) hair hung forward, hiding the blush on your cheeks.

"Grimmjow." Was all he replied, his voice was cold and he didn't look at you. Getting into a ready stance, he hit the ball with ease when the opposing team served it, you were focused on watching him and didn't realise until a force hit the side of your head. Falling on the ground, your head throbbed, the tennis ball had been sent flying and you didn't hear the other team yelling at you to pay attention. Your hands were pushed against the side the ball had struck, and Grimmjow knelt next to you.

"I'm okay. I have to go to the nurse." Looking away nervously, you heard him scoff at you and stand up.

"Pay more attention next time." You got up slowly and walked over to the physical therapist's office, when you arrived, she gladly gave you a pack of ice and said to sit out the rest of class. Sighing and trudging out of the office, you walked down to the court you were assigned and sat against the wall; you brought your knees up to your chest and placed your chin in the crook of your knees. You watched him play the rest of class, he managed easily without any partner against two people. The instructor called everybody back to the locker rooms to change, and as usual you dressed surrounded by a few of your friends complaining about having to do so much work.

"(Y/N)!" A short girl with her dark brown hair in a bun smiled to you; she was your best friend since you were /"Momo, what is it?"

"I saw you partnered with Grimmjow. You like him don't you?" She giggled.

"I.. no not really. He looks mean." You glanced at her nervously, she got the message that you meant the opposite of what you said, so she shrugged.

"If you say so (Y/N); anyways, Sosuke and I are having a small get together with a few friends on friday at his house if you wanna come."

"Sure no problem, is it dinner there?"

"Yeah it is. I'm baking some sweets.." she blushed softly. Her and Sosuke had been friends of yours, he was a senior though but lived near both of you for eight years. Momo had developed a crush on the quiet, and sweet Sosuke, and his junior prom, he had asked her to go with him.

"Okay well see you then, I gotta get home early today." With that, you hugged her and left the locker room as the bell to leave rang. Your house was a mile away from the school, and always enjoyed the peace of a silent walk home.

"Is your face better?" You heard a husky voice ask from behind. Spinning around embarrassedly, you noticed Grimmjow walking up to you, his blue eyes looked down at you when he stopped inches away.

"I-I-I'm fine!" A blush crept across your cheeks. "You don't live in this direction do you? I never see you walking home." He blinked and looked ahead of you.  
"I usually stay back to lift in the weight room. Why do you want to know?" He scoffed at your intrest.

"Well I was just wondering." He started to walk again and you had to walk quickly to catch up to his long strides. You walked in silence for a few moments until you were itching to ask him a question. "So um.. we've been in the same art class for two years, and I always see you sit alone." It took him a second to reply.

"What of it?" He didn't look at you.

"I was just wondering, don't you get lonely?" He didn't reply again which made you stifle a sigh. You noticed he had slowed his pace slightly so you had an easier time keeping up; but it made you wonder where he actually lives since you were walking towards the suburbs. You walked in silence for the rest of the way, his light blue eyes never glancing down at you. Grimmjow stopped in front of a large suburban house with a fenced in yard and finally looked at you.

"Well see yah." His eyes had turned towards the house and you blushed slightly noticing that he was the one who recently moved into the house for sale next to yours.

"I actually live right there." Pointing at the house next to his and smiling; then you realised he must've heard your parents arguing and shied away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He had already walked through the gate and was unlocking his door; you sighed again and did the Everyday after school, you always took a nap, then when your parents got home they either argued, which kept you in your room, or watched television together in silence. Today however, when you woke up, your mother was already home and she looked "Mom? You okay?" You rubbed your (E/C) eyes while walking down the steps.

"Your father will be here in a few minutes (Y/N) I suggest you stay in your room, we have things to discuss." She gave you a reassuring smile which always meant there was to be arguing. You nodded and walked back up into your bedroom, and after a while the slamming of the garage door, and raised voices were heard. It started becoming a little much for you to handle, tears welled up in your (E/C) orbs, grabbing a light jacket you proceeded down the stairs and out of the front , you crossed Grimmjow's lawn and knocked on the white front door. It opened after waiting a few moments and a shirtless, sweaty Grimmjow looked down at you.

"Oh. I thought it was the pizza guy I called for. What do you want?" His voice was cold again as his blue eyes narrowed. You sniffled softly and looked down.

"My parents.. they're arguing.." You wanted to shrink, disappear from the step, the embarrassment of standing there crying to a person you barely knew made your insides twist.

"Oh so that's what's going on? Well whatever. You can come in if you want." He stepped out of the doorway to let you in the large house; you nodded gently and took a couple steps in. The build of the house was similar to yours, but the living room and kitchen were slightly larger in this house. There was a beige wrap around couch with a glass coffee table, across the room from that was a large television attached to the wall. You looked over at him, the sight of his shirtless chest made a deep red blush light up your cheeks. His chest was perfect, and his belly looked as if you could wash clothes on it. He pretended not to notice your gaping stare, Grimmjow closed the front door and walked over to the couch, landing on it unceremoniously.

"Um so... do you mind if I sit with you...?" Your voice barely above a whisper, it was a wonder how he picked it "Yeah sure." His hand running through the light sky blue hair of his, and wiping the side of his neck with a towel he had around his shoulders. Slipping off your shoes, you walked over tentatively to the couch; when you sat down, you noticed his gaze on you for a moment, then his large muscular right arm reached to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels in the guide, until he stopped at a new movie that had left the theaters a few weeks previous.

"Thank you Grimmjow.." you were sitting straight up, still nervous in this unfamiliar place. He didn't respond, you didn't expect him to. The doorbell rang not too long after and he got up from the couch and went to the door where you could make out a faint conversation with the pizza delivery person. He walked back into the living room with two boxes of pizza and two, two- litres of a white soda.

"You like pizza?" He asked while setting the boxes on the coffee table, and the sodas next to it.

"Are you offering me pizza?" Your (E/C) eyes met his light blue ones and he looked away quickly.

"I asked you if you like it. So yes, I am offering you some. Did the ball turn you into an idiot or something?" The words stung a bit, and made you flinch internally. He was very blunt and rude about things.

"Thanks." You ignored his other sarcastic question and sat on the couch, leaning forward slightly. "Are they both the same?"

"Yeah. Both cheese, just basic pizza." He walked into the kitchen and returned momentarily with two paper plates, two large plastic glasses, and a roll of paper towels. Handing you a plate and cup, he sat down and opened up a box and the smell of pizza flooded the room. You opened your box and stared down at the melted cheese goodness, then placed two slices on your plate and sat back on the couch. You glanced up at him while you took a bite of pizza; he noticed and looked back with his icy eyes. Looking away quickly, a slight blush crossed your cheeks; praying he didn't notice the pink tint on your cheeks, you stared intently at the television screen. After eating three slices of pizza, you started to become drowsy, your eyelids started drooping and becoming heavier with each passing minute; finally you caved and shutting your eyes, your head and body leaned to the side, falling against Grimmjow's hard shoulder.

He blushed and shifted slightly, his usual frown returning as you slept soundly leaning on him. Sitting poised, he watched the movie, occasionally glancing down at the box of half eaten pizza.

"You really are an idiot." he sighed while moving his large hand underneath your head and lifting it off of his shoulder. he stood up slowly and carefully not to disturb you; placing your head on the pillow below you, he grabbed the two boxes of pizza and moved them over to the kitchen counter.

At that moment, a soft knock at the door sounded, with a annoyed click of his tongue, Grimmjow answered the door to see a woman standing there. "What is it?" His voice was monotone and somewhat cold, not knowing if she was a late night solicitor or not.

"Is my daughter here? we live next door to you; her name is (Y/N)." She smiled slightly, your mother had the same hair color as you, but wore it in a very short cut.

"Oh yeah. She came over awhile ago upset because of the yelling." He put bluntly.

"So you heard the arguing.." She looked down embarrassingly then back up to the blue haired high school boy. "So (Y/N) is here then?"

"Yeah I had ordered pizza earlier and I thought she was the pizza guy, but I let her come in and we just watched a movie; she fell asleep about halfway through, she's on the couch."

"Oh okay, I know that tomorrow there's no school, she usually forgets these things. It's no problem that she stays here for tonight? Things aren't so great at home right now, and I know how much she hates the arguing." Grimmjow's cheeks turned a rose color and his icy blue eyes glanced sideways nervously. "Is that an issue with your parents?" She smiled then frowned. "Where are your parents anyways?" He returned her look, then scratched the back of his head.

"They travel a lot, I'm not one for it, but they decided to travel to India and won't be home for a couple weeks. Usually they leave me with a few hundred dollars so I can get food and whatever I need; but I also have a part- time job as a trainer at the gym a few blocks from here."

"Well then!" Your mother exclaimed. "I'll leave (Y/N) in your care, don't do anything silly!" Your mother gave him a sly look, then smiled before turning away. He stood there bewildered for a few moments as he watched your mother walk down the stone path and turn back towards your house. Scratching his head again and heaving a heavy sigh, Grimmjow closed the front door of the house then went and sat down at the dining table.

"Dammit. Now I have to babysit an underclassman?" He placed his middle fingers on his temples while resting his elbows on the dark mahogany table. Slowly he turned his gaze to your sleeping figure curled up on the beige couch; your legs tucked into your chest, and a slight smile on your face. A slight pink shown on his cheeks and he averted his gaze back to the mahogany table; Grimmjow closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

* * *

The next morning, you jolted up.

"Dammit! I'm late for school!" Jumping off the couch, you looked looked around the house, then tried to recall the previous night. Your face lit up a rose color when you realized you had fallen asleep at Grimmjow's house while watching a movie. "He might've done something to me! What..." you blushed even deeper. "What if he took advantage of me while I was sleeping?"

"You heard the usual husky voice behind you; it made you jump at the fierceness of his tone.

"You're not even cute. I wouldn't take advantage of short underclassmen, you're the last person that I'd find attractive." The words stung you like hornet, over and over. your stomach started to turn and you had to fight hard to keep the tears from spilling over your (E/C) eyes. It's true you were short, but it didn't make you unattractive; many guys asked you out, but you turned them down; all because you had liked the short tempered blue haired guy; and now he's telling you that you are ugly.

"Okay… well… I need to go now.." Your voice was shaky, and your stomach turned in sick ways. You walked over to the door, your eyes hidden underneath your (H/C) bangs; sipping on your shoes, you opened the door, and stepped across the yard and over to your own.

When you got home, both of your parents were at work, yet you could still smell waffles that your mother always made for you when there was no school. You had no appetite, Grimmjow's words had hurt, and at the moment, all you wanted to do was cry and sleep. When you made it to your room, you flung yourself onto the bed; the white down blanket wrapped around your body as you curled yourself deeper into it. Even though his words had hurt, you still couldn't help thinking about him shirtless, his trim chest, and cut abs, the sweat as it ran down his abdomen; his sky blue hair damp from the sweat, and the towel as he wiped off the salty liquid. Before you realised it, your face was burning with an intense blush.

"Dammit! I need to stop thinking about that.." you pouted while your lips curled into a wry smile. "I need to get my mind off things.. Maybe Momo wants help setting up for her party."

* * *

A couple hours later you stood outside Sosuke's house, a note on the front side 'door open please leave shoes in front of door'. You turned the knob and stepped in, the house smelled of sweet things baking, and food on the stove; slipping off your flats, you made your way to the kitchen, where Momo was sitting on the counter while Sosuke was stirring a pot on the stove.

"Oh hey (Y/N), we were just making lunch." Sosuke turned and smiled, his glasses pushed against the bridge of his nose. "There's a few people who are coming, Momo invited a few people, and I invited a few people as well." His back was hunched over since he was so tall, yet he was a gentle giant.

"(Y/N)!" Momo jumped down from the counter and ran over to you, she had her hair up in the usual bun, but was wearing a cute turtle neck and black skirt. "I wanna show you the list of all who is coming, I set it in the living room." Grabbing your hand, she half drug you into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"Okay, so here it is." she handed you a slip of paper. The paper had a line down the middle, and one across the top to form a T-chart, on one side read 'Momo' and the other read 'Sosuke' your eyes combed down Momo's list first. Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo; Sosuke's side had more people, mostly guys though. Gin, Tousen, Ulquiorra, Shunsui, Joshiro, Byakuya, Neliel (everybody called her Nel), a few other names, and then the very last; Grimmjow. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of his name on the list; you had never seen him associating with Sosuke, but then again, he was friends with everybody.

"Grimmjow's coming?" You turned to Momo, a slight pink on your cheeks.

"Yeah, Sosuke's been friends with him for awhile. Oh! I forgot to mention that Shunsui is bringing alcohol; he just turned eighteen, so it's legal for him to buy it now! He's getting a keg and some cases with Rangiku." She glanced back at the kitchen. "I can't wait til the party. We weren't planning on having it this big, but Sosuke's parents said it's fine as long as the house is clean and the cops don't get called." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"I want you and Grimmjow to be a couple. You've liked him for so long (Y/N), and I think that it'd be cute to see you with that hot- head."

"well that was unexpected." You giggled softly, then frowned. "He told me that I was ugly.. and that I was too short for him."

"When was this?" Momo was suddenly more interested than usual.

"This morning when I woke up..." You stopped. "I mean yesterday!"

"You what?" Momo exclaimed at what you had just said. "Did you sleep with him or something?"

"No nothing like that! I fell asleep on his couch last night. He's the one who moved in next door recently, and well my parents were fighting, I went over last night and I ended up falling asleep while watching a movie. That's that."

"Sounds like Grimmjow likes you (Y/N)" The soft sound of Sosuke's voice made you jump slightly at what he said. "He's usually pretty hostile towards girls he likes, don't ask why, I have no idea. He isn't very good at admitting his feelings either. Grimmjow used to like Nel; remember when she was crying and wouldn't tell us why? Grimmjow told me that he had said some pretty nasty things to her because she had asked him out to the movies. He's a really hostile guy." He chuckled lowly. "So pay no mind to his rudeness, I'm sure it's a buffer to what he really feels." Sosuke smiled softly at you, then his gaze softened when he turned to Momo. "Well let's finish setting up for this party."


	2. Familiarity

Around five o'clock, people began to show up at the house; first was Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime, they were a very joined at the hip, so it made sense they would show up together. Rukia had brought a carrot cake with a some bunny decorations on top of it, while Orihime had brought a couple tubs of rocky road and caramel cashew ice cream. Slowly the house filled with all of the people invited, Momo was busy trying to catch up with Izuru and Renji who had gone to a different high school; then Toshiro, her childhood friend and next closest guy friend. Sosuke, when he wasn't around 'his beloved' was socializing with the ones who were considered nerds, but still very popular; Gin, Kaname, and Byakuya. It was their sophisticated good looks that made them popular, the brains were an added bonus.

At around six o'clock, Shunsui and Rangiku arrived with the alcoholic beverages; Jushiro came in shortly afterwards with five grocery bags filled with candy. He was a sickly child, his hair had gone a silver from a bout of sickness, yet he was always smiling and trying to make everybody's day a little brighter. Nel and Ulquiorra snuck in, trying not to be very noticed since they had arrived quite late; Grimmjow on the other hand sauntered right in. You blushed when he walked in, then tried to make your way to the other end of the house. He spotted you looking at him, then turned away promptly, which discouraged you somewhat. The outfit he had on looked perfect, a black leather jacket that was at half zip, a dark blue and black striped shirt, and black skinny jeans with original converse.

"(Y/N) you look pretty hot today!" Shunsui walked over to you with two beers in hand. You could smell the alcohol on his breath while he slurred out words.

"Um thanks Shunsui.. Are you alright? you seem a little.. I dunno.. Tipsy?" You tried to back away, yet he smiled and held one of the bottles out for you. "Thanks." A sheepish smile formed at your lips as you took the bottle from his hands.

"No problem my little flower." He smiled again.

"I'm gonna go find Nel now okay?" You smiled back politely and slipped away from the imposing Shunsui. After looking through the now even bigger crowd with many uninvited people in it, you spotted her sitting outside on the patio with Ulquiorra and a couple others. "Hey Nel, can I ask you something?" your voice was soft and shaking. The teal haired girl looked up at you and smiled sweetly.

"Sure (Y/N), what is it?" You took a seat on the chair across from her, and brushed back a strand of your (H/C) hair. The three others ot up and went inside to give you some privacy.

"What is it with Grimmjow…? I know you two have known each other for awhile, and Sosuke told me that he liked you at one point." A slight pink lit your cheeks and Nel was silent for awhile.

"You like him don't you?" Her voice was as soft as yours was. She seemed concerned and you could sense something else; was it jealousy? You couldn't be too sure, but it made you feel upset.

"Yes.. I've liked him for awhile now, and I want to tell him that, but he's so mean to me." You admitted easily after taking a sip from the beer you held.

"How mean? Like straight up mean, or the unapproachable mean?" She asked.

"I guess the unapproachable kind. He let me over at his house yesterday, and let me have one of the pizza's he ordered and watch a movie with him." Remembering the events of the previous night made a smile cross your lips. Nel let out a giggle and looked over at you; you were almost positive now that she was jealous.

"I think he likes you." She smiled again. "Grimmjow usually isn't that nice at all. I bet he said something to ruin the moment though huh?"

"Yeah.. He told me I was ugly and he didn't date unattractive, short girls." You frowned.

"Makes sense. He doesn't like girls getting too close to him; especially the ones he likes. Don't ask me why, I have no idea why, he's just odd." She giggled again before standing up. "Well I'll see you around, I'm going to go inside and socialize." And with that, Neliel walked back into the house, leaving you alone in the backyard.

You walked over to the cooler set out on the patio with a few beers in it. You took a couple out and headed to sit on the swings in the backyard. The timed lights in the garden lit up, casting your shadow ahead of you. By now the time was almost eight, and you had had a few bottles of beer and a couple shots people had brought out to you. You could tell that you were drunk, everything around you was spinning, yet it didn't faze you since you, along with not many others, were the most 'sober' people there.

"I'm such a loser…" Your legs dangled down, and your face was pressed against one of the chains. A large shadow blocked the light from the garden lamps and you heard the familiar husky voice, this time the words were slurred and smelled of alcohol.

"Stop whining like a little bitch, It makes you look ugly." He moved from behind, only to sit in the empty swing next to you. Grimmjow's jacket was fully opened now, and he held a beer in one hand. His words had hurt a bit, but you were tipsy as well, and they passed through you.

"what Grimmjow?" Your tone came off more hostile than you intended, making you look away back to the ground. To your surprise, he didn't lash out as you had expected, he just looked at you with his ice blue

"Get up." Grimmjow grabbed your arm and yanked you up out of the swing. When he pulled you to your feet, your face turned a rose red as Grimmjow brought you closer to his chest. He smelled of cologne, it was a nice scent unlike what most of the boys wore at school. His chest was hard and as he pressed you against him you could hear his heartbeat. It was a calming sound, and it only made your cheeks flush darker.

"What are you doing Grimmjow..?" You could barely speak, your stomach turned as butterflies fluttered around.

"Nothing." He pushed you back, then turned to leave. Your stomach plummeted and you stared at him painfully.

"Why do you do this.." You whimpered as he walked back to the house. Angrily, you pulled out your phone and proceeded to text Momo._** I'm going home. Have a good night, the party was fun.**_ With that you huffed and walked through the fence gate. You had to travel on foot, and the walk was about twenty minutes to home. The time was closer to ten at night, and the only lights were the streetlamps that illuminated the sidewalk. After about five minutes of walking, the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind. You dismissed it as another person who lived around here, but started getting nervous when after ten minutes the footsteps could still be heard. Your pace started to pick up when your street was in sight after fifteen minutes; much to your chagrin, the other picked up their pace as well. Finally you could see the front step and broke out into a sprint; the sound of your heart racing, and ragged breath deafened you to the sounds of the other's footsteps. Whipping out your key, you almost bent it while shoving it into the lock.

"(Y/N)!" You heard the other call; recognizing the voice of Grimmjow. "You dropped your phone by the swings, don't be such an idiot." He walked up to you with a hand outstretched; you reached out to grab your phone when his strong arms pulled you into a tight embrace, and the smell of alcohol and cologne filled your senses again.

"You really are an idiot." You felt his lips kiss the top of your head, and his hands tighten their grip on your shoulders. "Get inside now, it's dark out." He let you go and turned to leave.

"Please don't go.." you grabbed onto his arm needingly; your (E/C) orbs gazed into his ice blue ones while you held onto his arm. He looked away hesitantly, then glanced back at you.

"Fine." He growled. You smiled brightly, then opened the front door for the both of you. When you stepped in, you slipped your flats off and took a few steps into the house. All of the lights were off; you remembered getting a message from your parents saying they were going out for the night. Grimmjow walked in slowly after you; the stairs loomed in front of the both of you and you took his hand gently, the intoxication was finally making your judgement sway. Surprisingly, Grimmjow let you hold his hand, and followed up the stairs. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he stumbled a bit from intoxication as well. When you reached you reached your bedroom, your heart was racing.

"Grimmjow..." you breathed out, your lips quivered, and you felt dizzy. He went and sat on the edge of your bed, and took his jacket off again.

"What is it?" His voice low and seductive. You sauntered up to him slowly, blushing immensely; His hands fell onto your hips as he pulled you up against his body.

You tried to respond to his question, but all you could do was let out a small moan as his hands crawled up your waist and over your breasts. You sat on one of his knees and placed your hands on his broad shoulders; he cracked a small smile when you brought your face closer to his. One hand left your chest, only to tangle in your short (H/C) hair. Grimmjow pulled your lips to his, kissing in intensely. As you kissed, his tongue grazed your bottom lip begging for entrance in your mouth. The hand on your chest slid down and caressed your silky thighs before moving more north to your sensitive area.

"You're so sexy (Y/N).. I want to be mine.." He murmured. His saliva tasted like hard liquor, but you were sure yours didn't taste fantastic either.

"Grimmjow Please.." You moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from you and gazed into your (E/C) eyes. The light spilling through the windows allowed you to see his eyes roving up and down your body, observing what he held before him.

"That must have been your first kiss huh?" He sneered and cracked a sly smile. You blushed even more; that had been your first kiss. "I was right huh?"

"Y-yes that was.." You admitted. "Grimm-" before you could finish what you were going to say, Grimmjow picked you up and placed you back down on the bed. He then crawled over top of you, his sky blue bangs dangling in your face.

"How about we go further?" His words slurred together. You wanted to take it further, but exhaustion from the day only allowed you to look up at him sleepily. He blinked, then rolled over next to you. "You're pathetic."

"I'm sorry.." You looked over at him, and his icy eyes stared back at you. He sat up slightly and removed his shirt before throwing it across the room.

"Come here." He grabbed your hips and pulled you up to his chest before laying his head in the crook of your neck. Closing your eyes, you drank in the scent of his cologne and nestled your cheek against his chest before you slipped off into sweet dreams.

* * *

When you awoke, Grimmjow was already sitting up on the edge of your bed.

"Good Morning." You smiled as you rubbed your eyes and sat up in bed. You leaned over to him and pressed your chest against his back. A deep frown crossed his face as you spoke; and you could feel his body tense up at your touch.

"What the hell happened last night?" His voice was stern and had that hostile edge to it. "We didn't fuck did we?"

"N-no.. You just kissed me then fell asleep…" You looked away nervously, leaving out the bit where he rubbed on your thighs. He groaned, shrugged you off of his back, then got up and looked around for his shirt.

"Dammit! What the hell was I thinking? Oh wait; I wasn't thinking. I was shitfaced." He spat out while putting his shirt on.

"Wait are you leaving?" You looked up at him from the bed and pouted.

"No shit I'm leaving! What the fuck, why didn't you stop me? you were sober enough to remember what happened!" you jumped out of bed and slammed yourself against him in a tight embrace. Grimmjow stood completely still while you had your arms around him.

"What do you think you're doing (Y/N)?" He growled lowly. You pulled away from him and stared at the ground while you felt your eyes fill with water.

"Why do you hate me so much Grimmjow? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?" Your voice broke as the tears fell from your eyes and onto the dark wood flooring. Grimmjow turned towards you and lifted your chin up with his index finger. His eyes roved over your face while he still frowned deeply.

"Don't get involved with me. Got that? I'm not interested in you." He huffed impatiently and glanced back towards the door; his hair wasn't spiked anymore, but it was slicked back on his head; except for the usual strands that he never managed to be able spike up or keep back.

"Grimmjow please stop pushing me away! Last night was great, I don't care if you were too drunk to remember, but it meant so much to me!" You hiccuped as the warm water streamed down your cheeks. "I just want you to let me in…"

"Just shut the hell up (Y/N)! You don't know what you're talking about." He took a step towards you; nervously you backed up until you were standing in front of your bed. Grimmjow smirked and pushed you down with force onto the sheets before he stripped his jacket and shirt off. Looking up at him helplessly, Grimmjow leaned down and brought his lips to your neck; you squirmed nervously when his lips sent a ripple of heat coursing through your body.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Your pitch was raised to a squeak when he bit down on your skin, making a light bruise surface.

"You told me to let you in, did you not?" His voice was that low and seductive one he had used last night that turned your body to jello and rendered you useless under him.

"I don't want to do this right now." You stuttered out. Grimmjow backed off again, his expression now an arrogant smile; ice blue eyes looked down on you as if you were beneath him.

"I don't date virgins." He stated bluntly. You sat up on the bed and gazed up at him.

"Then take my virginity." You replied just as bluntly; which caused him to raise an eyebrow inquiringly.

"But you just said 'not now Grimmjow'" He mocked your high pitch squeak and glared down at you again.

"Please! You said you wanted me to be yours last night!" Your voice rose again to that squeak as you pouted more.

"If you insist." He sighed and advanced towards you again.

* * *

_So the second chapter is done; I'm not as happy with it as I was with chapter one. I will most likely be editing this one on and off until I get it to where I want it. ^-^_

_Please Favorite and Follow for more updates on "Can I Get to Know You?"; or Follow and Favorite me as a writer for updates when I post a new fan-fiction._


	3. Closer

Grimmjow stood over you looking down on your submissive body. He couldn't help but to blush when you placed your hands on your breasts and crossed your legs.

"(Y/N)..." his voice went soft again while he started to lean down and place his hands on your waist. While lifting you up, his left index and middle finger slipped under the band of your pants and panties from the back.

"Grimmjow!" You squeaked again in surprise. Your cheeks were flushed and your whole body felt hot while he held you. His lips landed on the your neck again and made soft butterfly kisses down to the collarbone. A soft moan escaped your lips when his teeth bit down on the skin creating another light bruise. Your fingers tangled in his sky blue hair while his fingers undid the buttons on your blouse. Grimmjow kissed from your collarbone and down to breasts; his fingers pulled one side of your bra down, exposing the hard pink nub. "Wait..." you breathed out weakly while his tongue whisked over the nipple. His icy eyes looked up at you filled with lust; his teeth bit down on the nub and caused you to moan out louder before he pulled away.

"You aren't ready." His eyes narrowed and looked over your body. Breathing heavily, you sat up slowly on the edge of the bed, clutching your chest and meeting his gaze.

"Not ready for what?"

"For sex, dumb ass." Grimmjow bent down and picked up his blue striped shirt and slipped it over his perfect body.

"Why are you doing this? First you let me fall asleep at your house, then you come find me at the party, then you come here and sleep here, and now you use my body. For what Grimmjow? Why do you treat me this way?" You didn't realize, but tears were falling down your cheeks and your body shook with sobs. "What have I ever done to you?!" You gave him a look of pain that you have never felt. You loved him, yet he kept dodging feeling you had for him, and killing everything good you had with him. He ran a hand through his sky blue hair and sighed.

"Nothing." He sighed the word.

"..what..?" You looked up at him confused and still crying.

"You did nothing to me. You haven't done anything (Y/N)." His words were bitter as he spat them out and his eyes had the almost same painful look in them. "I need to leave." He walked over and faced the door for a moment, then turned the knob and closed the door behind him after he left.

"What the hell is his issue?" You sighed deeply and got up out of the bed to chase after Grimmjow. You dashed out of your room and saw him leaning against the wall with his hand covering his forehead. "Grimmjow.." your voice softened and you approached him slowly. "Please don't shut me out... I want to be here for you." When you were standing in front of him, you noticed he had a deep frown again. "Are you okay?" Trying not to be so pressing, you kept your voice light.

"Just go away. You shouldn't be around me, I'm not good for you." He attempted to swat your hand away, but you had moved before he had the chance to.

"Yes Grimmjow; but I won't listen to you." You smiled and he took his hand from his face.

"Stop. Don't say such stupid things; you really are a dumb ass." His voice was bitter again and you looked up at him smiling.

"I guess I am, because I.." You swallowed hard. "Because I love you."

Grimmjow remained silent for what seemed like a lifetime before he pushed you back and left out of the front door.

"Don't." He warned you and walked over to the fence and jumped back over into his yard. You closed the door slowly, trying to fight the urge to cry, you took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. You recovered yourself and went up to your room to get dressed. The most of the day, you sat in your room on the computer; not doing anything in particular, just sitting. By the time 5:30pm rolled around, you had migrated from your room to the living room. Your mother walked in through the garage door around six and spotted you sitting on the couch.

"(Y/N), what's the matter?" She set her things down on the counter and walked over to couch to sit down.

"Nothing mom." You lied. You knew your mother was smarter than that and sighed. "It's this boy Like."

"What's he like?" She smiled at you trying to cheer you up.

"The guy I like? Well.. He's tall, and he makes me feel safe around him."

"That doesn't say much."

"He's very complicated sometimes; he acts like he likes me on moment, then hates me the next. He's also very hostile when I try to ask him questions."

"Seems like he's shut himself off to people (Y/N). You know, your father was like that, and still is sometimes." She chuckled. "But just give him time sweetie, if he has the same feelings for you, he'll come around. That's what happened with your father and I, I liked him a lot for years. He was the captain of the tennis team, yet he was very cold to girls. I tried to talk to him for awhile and found that he had bad experiences dating girls, well he came around and started talking to me on day. After that, we started dating, and well.. here we are today, 17 years later." Your mother smiled slightly then glanced over at you.

"It's the boy who moved in next door recently.. We've been in the same art class for two years, and the same gym class this year. Every time I try to talk to him he's either really mean, or really distant; he acts like I've done something to him, but when I asked, he said I did nothing Mom. I really want to be close to him, even if it's just his friend." you admitted.

* * *

It had been two weeks since you had talked to Grimmjow. You didn't even see him in school. Walking home was so lonely, you missed his presence near you.

"Hey you." A voice called from behind, curiously you turned around to see your carrot haired friend walking up to you.

"Ichigo! What is it?" Putting on your best smile on you greeted him politely. A pink tinge shown on his cheeks when he stopped in front of you.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park or Arcade or whatever." His hand scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So... like a date?" You giggled as his cheeks turned a deeper red and his eyes darted away from you.

"Nothing like that! I just want to do something." He started to become more flustered.

"Okay, well I need to change then." Glancing back at you, he looked over the cute dress you had worn to school that day. It complemented your curves nicely.

"You look fine (Y/N) why not wear that?" He muttered.

"Really? Well... okay..." In truth you had liked Ichigo a bit, and it made you happy that somebody you had liked previously in middle school ask you to go on a "date" with them.

The Arcade, bot the typical one with nothing but "arcade" games. The Arcade was a bar that most of the high schooler's in town went to; the drinking age was 18, but this place allowed anybody 16 and up into it. The Arcade used to be an old family restaurant that had gotten shut down due to health issues, but a few years previous it was bought up and turned into a bar, with "arcade" games in it. Both of you walked in silence for a few minutes, until Ichigo broke it with a question.

"I heard some things about you and that jerk-off Grimmjow." He stated boldly. "I heard from somebody that you stayed the night at his place; you didn't do anything with him did you?" He looked away nervously. Taken aback by his question, you glanced over at him, then down at the ground.

"She told you that huh?" Your voice was soft and a hard lump rose in your throat. Momo had gone and spilled your secret. He noticed how uncomfortable the question had made you so he changed the subject.

"Anyways, park or Arcade?" He dodged the question with another.

"It doesn't matter to me." You stated bluntly. He shrugged and looked away nervously.

"Arcade then." The rest of the walk there was silent and uncomfortable you stared down at the ground while Ichigo glanced around. He opened the door to the bar when you arrived, still frowning after about an hour and a half's walk.

"Thanks." When you walked in, the place was unusually packed. "Must be a special today or something." The both of you walked over to the bar and took seats. "It's so loud in here!" You raised your voice over the crowd to try and conversate with Ichigo.

"Yeah I know, I've never seen it this packed before." He raised his voice in turn, smiling slightly while ordering a drink from the bartender. He glanced over at you, his expression blank again while you ordered an alcoholic beverage.

"So Ichigo, why did you want to take me out here?" You asked after taking a sip; it was strange that he asked you out like that without a warning.

"Well I dunno, Rukia was busy today with her brother, and everybody else was busy too, so I figured, since you're never doing anything that I could- we could come here with you." He scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Really?" You giggled, somehow being around Ichigo started making you forget Grimmjow and how broken he made you feel. You laughed and smiled wholeheartedly, sipping your drink and talking with Ichigo.

"What are you doing here with Kurosaki?" The familiar husky voice growled in your ear. His breath sent a chill down your spine.

"Grimmjow-!" You choked out before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of your seat.

"Shut up." His voice was sharp and piercing.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo grimaced. "Didn't expect to find you here."

"Trying to pick a fight Kurosaki?" He balled his fist then released it while flexing his arms. Ichigo stared at him, his brown orbs aflame.

"You want a fight then?" Ichigo yelled back and took a step towards the blue haired man. There was hatred in their eyes, like two animals fighting over the same prey; slowly going in for the kill, yet the two collided and it was no good.

"You're no match for me." Grimmjow sneered and cracked a sick smile; Ichigo narrowed his eyes while glaring at Grimmjow. Before the first fist could be thrown, the bartender interrupted, and at that moment Grimmjow let your wrist go.

"Boys take it outside. We don't allow fights in here." The bartender interjected, causing Grimmjow to turn and walk towards the door. You glanced back at Ichigo, who by now was preoccupied with some other person. Sighing you chased after Grimmjow; when you got outside, he was leaning against a silver jaguar, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as you approached him slowly.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He growled again.

"What-"

"Don't play stupid. You were with Kurosaki to piss me off." Grimmjow slammed a fist on the car and walked up to you.

"I didn't even know you came here! I didn't mean to piss you off Grimmjow." He stood over you now, looking down intimidatingly.

"Yeah well it worked. Now get in my car, I'll take you home." Letting out a sigh, he turned away from you and walked back over to the car. You stood there rooted on the spot until he turned and looked at you again.

"O-okay." Blushing and fixing your dress, you ran over to the passenger side of the car and got in. The car's interior was all black, the seats were a comfortable leather, and it was very roomy. He said nothing as the car started up, his eyes fixated on the road and what seemed like something distant.

"What were you doing with Kurosaki?" His voice was softer now and it startled you.

"He invited me out after school." You admitted.

"I said what were you doing, not how you got to Arcade with him."

"Why? It's not like we're together or anything. You told me to stay away from you, yet you always come around me. I'm not your girlfriend, so stop treating me like I am." Your reply came out more bitter than you had wanted it to, and you wanted to take back the words, but couldn't. Grimmjow pulled off to the side of the road suddenly; making you somewhat afraid of his next action.

"Dammit (Y/N)! Why do you do this to me?!" He pounded his fist on the steering wheel which caused you to shrink away from him. His ice blue eyes glanced over at your trembling body before he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He walked around to your side of the car and opened the door violently. "Get out. Now." He growled. Doing as you were told, you stepped out of the car weakly and he slammed the door behind you.

"Grimmjow... I'm sorry for whatever I did." Your voice shook as the words came out of your mouth. He breathed out sharply before his his arms grabbed your shoulders and he slammed his lips on yours. His sudden action shocked you, yet you responded back to his impulse by matching the intensity of the kiss. Nibbling at his bottom lip, his hands pulled at your shoulder length (H/C) hair, causing a soft moan to rise up in your throat.

"You moaning like that makes me want you even more." His pulled away from the kiss and breathed in your ear. "Nobody else gets you okay? You're mine, and mine alone." His lips brushed your skin on the neck and hunted down to your collarbone, where they planted themselves; sucking hard on your flesh.

"Grimmjow!" You breathed as one hand moved down from your hair to squeezing your tender nipples. He smirked and pulled away once again to look down at you.

"You're beautiful (Y/N)." His voice was soft, yet not sweet, more lustful than anything. "These past two weeks I spent some time travelling, but I had to come back to see you. Every time I think of you I can't contain myself. You're just too much." His icy eyes narrowed and a smile crossed his lips. You could feel the heat on your cheeks grow hotter as a deeper shade of red stained your soft cheeks.

"I don't know what to say..." He had finally confessed to you, yet you were at a loss of words. Where was that Grimmjow who seemed to hostile? Did he really just let you in? You couldn't help but to wonder if it was a dream or if he was joking. "I'm sorry. Please just let me walk home alone Grimmjow." The words seemed to spill out of your mouth while you spoke them without thinking. Clicking his tongue, he let go of your body and walked around to the other side of the car, his ice blue eyes narrowed at you in disgust.

"Fuck off then." Slamming the door, he turned the engine on and sped off violently as you stood on the side of the road, your eyes cast down. After a couple minutes of silent walking, his car pulled back up next to you and he rolled the window down. "Get in. I can't let you get hurt because of me. I don't give a fuck if you say no, I'll force you in the damn car." You looked away, then pulled the door handle to get in. Once you had sat down and closed the door, Grimmjow stepped on the gas again, forcing you to get your seatbelt on as fast as you could.

"Grimmjow I-"

"Don't talk. I don't want to hear your worthless apologies." He silenced you with his hostile tone again, and kept it silent for the next 15 minutes home. By then you had fallen asleep, Grimmjow glanced over at you while trying to hide a smile at how adorable you looked with your head resting on the seat belt. He stepped out of the car, went over to your side and unbuckled the seat belt; he scooped you up in his arms gently then carried you to the door of your house.

"I was wondering where you- Oh, Grimmjow, and my daughter…" She looked at the both of you then smiled coyly. "So I see you and (Y/N) were together."

"Yeah she was at Arcade with me." He stated bluntly. "Should I take her to her room?" He blushed softly.

"Yes, it's the first one up the stairs on the left." Your mother moved over to let him in; going up the stairs, you nestled your cheek against his chest which caused his blush to deepen. When he laid you on your bed, you began to wake, he tried to get up and leave but you called out to him.

"Grimmjow… Don't go again, please."

"Don't be stupid (Y/N), we have school tomorrow." He gazed down at you, the moonlight spilling in from the widow dyed his hair a silver-blue color.

"Fine…" you trailed off staring up at him. Grimmjow leaned his body down to you, his face meeting yours. "Kiss me." His lips met yours with intense passion, his tongue swirled around in your mouth, exploring every crevice. His body moved over yours and you could feel his arousal through his pants press against your bare leg. When you pulled away to breathe, his Icy eyes gazed down at you, the look wasn't passionate and that scared you. It looked more like a panther that had just caught its prey and was ready to devour it at any moment. His hand moved from beside your bed and removed his shirt with ease, it then moved to his waist where he started to unzip his pants. You squirmed uncomfortably, turning your head away from him, he noticed and frowned disappointingly.

"I should get home." He moved off of you and grabbed his shirt at the same time. You sat up quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Why? you always do this, sure I'm uncomfortable because I've never felt like this before, but want you Grimmjow." You blushed and your voice lowered to just above a whisper. "I want you to take me like you would a lover.. and keep me close to you all night.." He looked down at you curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Not now. It's not the time, your parents are home." He kissed the tip of your nose then put his shirt on. "If that's how you want it though, you have to work for it." He smiled slyly. "Oh, and don't forget, you're mine now, got that?"

"Y-yes." Your cheeks flushed a deep red and you looked up at him.

"See you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed the top of your head gently, then walked over to the door. With one last glance, you could have sworn he gave you a real smile before he left the room.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 3 out finally! Sorry it took so long, I'm trying not to let my writer's block get the best of me. But it's finally out; yes it's a little more "Graphic" this section, but the full lemon scene is coming soon. Reviews and follows/favorites are appreciated of course, so please do so if you feel it. I will try to get chapter 4 out within the month, just a warning though, that one will be more "Graphic" than this chapter._


	4. Love?

The next morning when you walked out of the front door, Grimmjow was waiting for you next to his jaguar.

"Good morning!" Smiling as you approached him, he waved his hand, his expression was unusually irritated looking today. "What's with the look? I thought you would be happier to see me?"

"It's not you." He scratched the back of his head. "It's them." He pointed towards his house and you noticed the garage door open for the first time. Then, a tall female figure walked out of the side door and towards you two. She looked similar to Grimmjow, same eyes, nose, and eyebrows, except she had black hair.

"Grimmy!" She smiled widely, her hair was long and curled in large ringlets. "And Oh who's this?" She glanced over at you with the same blue icy eyes. "Oh my! You must be (Y/N) he told us about! Wow you are pretty!" She looked you over, not sparing any personal space.

"Mom, please." He growled. She glanced over at him and frowned.

"What? Saying your girlfriend is pretty?" She chuckled. "Still dying your hair that horrible blue color?"

"It's not horrible!" He raised his voice defensively and his mother turned to you again.

"That boy has more hair and body products than any other boy I've met." She sighed.

"I think it looks great." You smiled at Grimmjow then over at his mother. "His hair looks good." His mother giggled and then suddenly gave you a hug.

"She's a good girl Grimmy, don't scare her away like you did with that Nel girl."

"We have school to get to." He spat bitterly then opened the car door. His mother smiled and bid farewell before walking back up to garage and into the house.

* * *

"So girlfriend huh?" You smirked while enunciating the word. His fists tightened on the steering wheel while you said that.

"Just shut it." He growled lowly making you cringe.

"Why should I? I'm your girlfriend am I not?" You giggled softly.

"Whatever." He pulled up to the school and eyes were on his car, he hadn't driven to school before, it was a shock to other students to see Grimmjow pulling up in a silver luxury vehicle. Grabbing his aviator glasses from the holder, and his jacket from the back, he stepped out of the car. "You coming?" He leaned down and looked at you through the glasses. Blushing and nodding your head, you got out of the car nervously as girls glared at you.

"Grimmjow they're staring at me.." you whispered while you followed him closely. He ignored you as usual, but being his 'shadow' made you feel better.

"Why are you following me? You don't have classes up here." He turned to face you, his eyes glaring down from above. He was trying to intimidate you again, and it made you confused.

"I want to be near you…?" Your voice quivered and he smirked before turning around again and entering his homeroom class. You quickly dashed to yours, occasionally stumbling a bit and trying to fight the tears.

When it was time for P.E. class, your heart skipped a beat while you tried not to rush to see Grimmjow. When you arrived, he was already changed and waiting for you by the locker room doors; leaning on the framing with hands in his shorts pockets.

"Hi!" A bright smile shown on your face when you saw him waiting for you which made a slight pink show up on his cheeks.

"Get changed, I'll meet you in the center okay?" His voice was flat, but he must have been happy to see you, he wasn't acting hostile. You blushed softly before pushing the locker room door open, and walking into the rom to get changed. Momo was there to greet you with a smile on her face.

"So are you and Grimmjow a 'thing' now? I saw him driving you to school today." She asked softly when you approached. You smiled back at her in return, only to frown shortly after.

"Momo, did you tell Ichigo that I spent the night at Grimmjow's?" You stared her directly in the eye, making sure she understood how serious you were.

"No, why?" She was genuinely confused, a look she was unable to fake; you sighed in relief that she hadn't told him, but then, who did? the question bugged you, it wasn't major, but still, somebody was trying to mess with you and your friendship. You two laughed it off then changed; and when you finished, Grimmjow was waiting for you as he promised, a few of the girls gave you malicious looks, but you dismissed them as nothing more than jealousy.

"(Y/N)!" two boys ran up to you, one bushing, the other frowning. The taller boy, the one who called your name had bright blonde hair; he was somewhat of an acquaintance by the name of Kenji. The other was Ryo, slightly shorter with black hair; they were stepbrothers and always kept to themselves.

"Yes?" You smiled politely when they walked up to you. Kenji blushed more and Ryo frowned deeper.

"I was wondering.. um.." He stuttered and Ryo whispered to him.

"C'mon man, she's gonna say no anyways. She's fucking that Grimmjow guy." His eyes narrowed as he gave you a wrathful look. Kenji just dismissed it and smiled; at that moment there was a strong hand on your shoulder and you looked up to see Grimmjow glowering at the two boys.

"She's not interested." He growled, his tone menacing and possessive. He pulled you towards his chest, still glowering at the boys as him and you turned away. When the two of you were far enough away from the others, Grimmjow pushed you back, his cheeks red, yet still frowning. "You're a fucking idiot." He growls again, making you flinch away from him. Noticing that, his ice eyes dart away and he blushes embarrassedly. "Just stay away from them. You're mine, don't forget that." He pulled your body against his and held you as the others in the gym stared in disbelief at the two of you. Blushing while he pressed you against his chest, you felt his lips press against the top of his head before he let go of you. His expression went back to the usual bored expression, but this time there was something else about it; something that made him seem happier.

The rest of P.E. went by slow. You stared at Grimmjow while him and a couple other boys engaged in a game of football [American]; his strong arms threw the ball through the air with ease, his sky blue hair was starting to flatten from the sweat running down his cheeks. Before you noticed, your cheeks were a rosy red and you could feel a warmth in your chest. Momo was off skipping class again, most likely with Toshiro, Rangiku, and Sosuke; you were content sitting here watching Grimmjow play sports. When it was time to change, you waited for Grimmjow to come to the locker room so you could give him a hug. When he had reached there however, he pushed you off when you attempted to hug him.

"What's wrong...?" Your voice was soft and barely spoke above a whisper. He wiped his forehead and looked down at you with his piercing blue eyes.

"It's fucking hot. I gotta shower and change so I can get out of these sweaty clothes; I'll see you later." His large hand ruffled your short hair and you looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes before he scoffed and turned away. "Don't give me that look, it makes you look like an idiot." His cheeks were noticeably red when he turned away, which brought a smile to your face.

Walking into the locker room, Momo wasn't there which made you feel somewhat uncomfortable; she was always there after class. When you went to take your clothes out of your locker, a small note fell out; picking it up, you noticed it was ripped slightly from being jammed into one of the slots.

Meet me near the stands at the football field, I need to talk to you.

-Grimmjow

After changing, you exited the locker room and looked around for Grimmjow; after not being able to find him, you decided to go to your last class of the day, History. You peeked at the note multiple times trying to figure out what he meant by 'talk'; part of you thought it was something bad, the other part thought it was a pleasant surprise. When the bell rang for school to be out, you grabbed your bag and headed outside towards the football field; when you reached it, there was nobody. Frowning in confusion, you reached into your pocket to where you had stored the note, only to find it gone.

"Dammit, where did I put the note?" You whipped off your bag and rummaged through it for the small piece of white paper. while you crouched on the ground, two large hands covered your eyes and made you jump slightly. "Grimmjow…?"

"You're wrong sweetie." A male's voice hissed in your ear before one of his hands moved to cover your mouth. He chuckled lowly and you could hear footsteps of another person. Your heart raced and you cried out from underneath your assailant's grasp, but it was no use. The other person ripped at your shirt, exposing your grey laced bra; your teeth bit down on the one's hand causing him to reel in pain and let you go. The other grunted in shock as you pushed him back and fled underneath the stands.

"Grimmjow!" You screamed as loud as your lungs willed you. Your legs started to shake from exhaustion but you still had to keep running. One of the boys finally caught up to you and grabbed your wrist. Your strength was nothing compared to his and his finally threw you to the ground before pouncing on top of your helpless body.

"I've been wanting this for so long, I'm going to enjoy making you dirty." He growled; you squinted your eyes and barely made out the familiar blonde hair; a fist grabbed your hair and you realized the other boy had caught up and lifted your head up by a fist full of your short (H/C) hair.

"Open your mouth bitch." The other growled; yet you didn't comply. He pulled harder at your short locks while the other undid his pants buckle. The tugging forced a scream out from your mouth and the other boy shoved his manhood against your open mouth.

"Do I need to tell you again?" you could hear the familiar husky voice approaching.

"She's not interested in you." He gritted his teeth. The boy holding your hair let go and you could hear the second assailant stand up.

"You want to be fucked up huh? Fine. Come at me you piece of shit." There were some scuffling noise and the occasional sound of a fist connecting to body. Your whole world spun and you tried to fight the blackness that clouded your vision. A loud thud sounded and Grimmjow stood over one of the boys before narrowing his icy eyes and glaring at the one holding you down on the ground.

"Grimmjow…" the words choked out of your mouth as you saw his large form walk towards you. His hand reached down and grabbed the collar of the boy on top of you and lifted him up.

"Get your little friend and leave. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you right here and now." He growled into the other's ear while pressing him against the fence.

"Y-yes.." The boy wriggled from Grimmjow's grasp and there was another thud as Grimmjow's fist connected to the side of his head. The boy let out a shriek of pain before going over to the other boy and helping him up. Grimmjow watched them leave, his eyes still narrowed. Once they were out of sight, he went over to your trembling and exposed body lying on the ground. You looked up at him, a deep frown across his face while he knelt next to you.

"Momo gave me this note she found at your desk… Do you ever think? Seriously, you would have been raped if she never had given me this!" His voice rose in anger and it scared you. He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. "You're a mess." He sighed again and put his arms around you.

"I'm sorry.." was all you could utter as Grimmjow covered your body with his large leather jacket and carried you back to his car. He placed you down roughly on the passenger's side and opened the door for you.

"Get in. Now." He hissed. You nodded your head gently, stepped into the the car and he closed the door behind you. Grumbling, he trudged over to his side and got into the driver's seat. He glanced over at you, there was pain in his eyes as he looked over your fragile body. His expression changed quickly from a pained look to one of searing rage. He jammed his keys in the car's ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

He pulled into his garage and pulled the keys out of the ignition. His face was contorted his rage and Grimmjow slammed his fists against the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" He roared and slammed his fist again. "Dammit (Y/N)! What the fuck were you thinking?!" His ice eyes glared at you while he yelled, causing you to shrink back in the seat.

"I'm sorry…" You murmured while clutching his jacket. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair before getting out of the car and walking over to your side to open the door. "Grimmjow please.. You're scaring me.." He ignored the comment and grabbed your wrist. He yanked you out of the car and dragged you into the house through the garage door; ignoring any further comments you made. When you reached the living room, he knelt down and grabbed your legs and brought you into a bridal style hold. He turned towards the stairs and walked up silently with you in his arms. When the two of you were at the top of the stairs, he headed towards the room at the end of the hallway and pushed the door open.

In the upper center of the room was a large bed, a queen you presumed, with a dark blue comforter and the floor was a dark wood and the walls were a dark blue, yet lighter than the comforter. There was a medium sized desk that fit into the corner, it had two monitors and an expensive looking computer below. Grimmjow walked over and placed you on his bed before stripping off his shirt and getting onto the bed next to you. His body lay on it's side turned towards you, his expression calmer now.

"Don't touch me." You snapped when his hand grazed your hip.

"I'm not gonna fuckin' rape you. Do you not trust me now?" He sighed when you didn't make a sound. "So you hate me all of a sudden?" He sat up. "That's just fucking great! Last thing I need is you to hate me." He stood up and walked over to his door. "Fuck (Y/N)! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He walked out of the room leaving you alone on his bed. You could make out his faint grumbling from down the hall as he paced up and down angrily. while you sat on his bed, Grimmjow's footsteps were heard going down the stairs. You glanced around, taking in everything that was in the room when you realized; you had never been in his room before, yet he had been in yours a couple times. Moving to pull the cover up, you noticed a tablet sitting underneath the comforter. Curiously you picked it up and pressed the power button. The screen flashed on; the lock screen was a photograph of a black panther walking along a forest floor. when you swiped your finger across the screen, the lock screen disappeared and was replaced by the home screen. Staring at the tablet, you noticed the icon for messages.

"This is so wrong.." you touched the icon and the messages popped up; the name at the top was Momo Hinamori. "He was talking to her...?" You scanned through the messages until you noticed your name.

I know you hang around (Y/N) a lot, what does she say about me? -Grimmjow

Why do you want to know? -Momo

Tell me dammit! -Grimmjow

She likes you a lot, why, do you like her too? -Momo

Wait she does? -Grimmjow

You didn't answer my question -Momo

So what if I do? You better not tell her. -Grimmjow

No problem, your secret's safe with me. :) -Momo

K. -Grimmjow

*A couple days ahead*

I made her cry. What do I do? -Grimmjow

What? Why? -Momo

It's not your business. -Grimmjow

Then I won't help. -Momo

Fine. I accidentally fell stayed the night at her house after your party. I was drunk. When I woke up she was next to me with her clothes half on. I didn't know what to do, so I left. -Grimmjow

Accidentally. -Momo

If you aren't going to help then fine. -Grimmjow

I heard Ichigo wanted to take (Y/N) to Arcade,

why not see if she's there? -Momo

When? -Grimmjow

In a couple weeks. -Momo

Thanks. -Grimmjow

You better not hurt her again, she's my best friend; I have no idea why she likes you, but you better treat her well. Got that? -Momo

Yeah. -Grimmjow

Your cheeks flushed red while reading the messages. Grimmjow really did have the same feelings as you did. He didn't know how to express his feelings, so he turned to your best friend for advice. Quickly, you closed the messages out and turned the screen off; Grimmjow's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, along with his grumbling. Quietly and as fast as you could, you placed the tablet under his pillow and covered up with the blanket, pretending to be asleep. The door flung open and Grimmjow stood there looking down on you.

"(Y/N)..." He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "Do you hate me now?" His voice was low and pained as his hand reached out to run his fingers through your short (H/C) locks. "All I ever do is push you away, yet you keep coming back and showing me that beautiful smile of yours. What is it that you like so much in me?" He sighed and laid down next to you under the covers. His hands wrapped around your fragile body and pulled you up to his muscular chest. You could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck as his breathing slowed.

"Grimmjow" you breathed his name out. The way it rolled off your tongue made you smile. His grip tightened around your waist and the feeling of breathing was replaced with his tender kisses on the back of your neck.

"Do you like this feeling?" His voice was low and seductive which sent shivers down your spine. His kisses turned into soft nibbles on your skin which made your breathe increase.

"I do very much.." your voice shook and you let out a small squeak when his tongue licked on the back of your ear.

"I love that sound you make for me." His voice became a soft whisper and his grip slackened.

"I'm tired." You muttered.

"Then sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He chuckled and pressed his face in the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes and smiled as you lay in your lover's arms.

"Okay.." your voice trailed off.

"I love you (Y/N)" was the last thing you heard before the darkness of sleep overcame you.

* * *

**Hi, Hiya! So if that one scene (you know what I'm talking about) made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry! But Grimmjow and reader- chan did get closer.. - it's kinda like when you write, sometimes you get lost in it and end up with something completely opposite of what you wanted.. but hey! I guess it fits in.. and this is rated M for a reason. Also for those of you who were looking forward to the lemon scene, so sorry! maybe next chapter? Anyways, I'll include a little "sneak peek" to the next chapter~!**

Chapter 5: Date!

You smiled as he held your hands walking through the street; he was much taller than you, but it made you feel safer. Grimmjow had a slight pink tint on your cheeks as he held your hand, but still that usual frown.

"Grimmjow are you okay?" you looked up at him smiling. When his icy eyes gazed back at you, then quickly glanced away again.

"Yeah I'm fine." He retorted. even though he seemed angry, you knew he was happy to be on the date with you; and you knew that he was happy that you were happy. You looked up at Grimmjow still, your eyes were large and innocent looking again. "Can you stop looking like that? You make me want to go buy a hotel room." He sneered and your cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Sorry I was spacing out!" You responded slightly embarrassed.

So yeah, thank you to those who have reviewed :) it always makes me smile when I get a review from you readers! And thank you to those who have been following this story :D See you next chapter!


End file.
